robotaprofandomcom-20200214-history
Emma
Emma is the neighbour of Dilovelys, and also as Joey's friend. Description Korean: 엠마> Emma 식탐이 매우 강한 엠마는 디러블리 가족의 이웃집 소녀입니다. 조이를 매우 좋아한 나머지 디러블리 집에 거의 살다시피하며 조이에게 연신 애정공세를 퍼붓곤 합니다. 어마어마한 식탐으로 음식에 달려들며, 먹을 때 몸이 일시적으로 매우 거대하게 불어납니다. 단순무식, 무모하지만 사랑할 수 밖에 없는 순수한 그녀! English: Emma> Emma Emma, who has a very strong smile, is a neighbor girl of the Diablo family. I love Joey so much that I live in DeLavly 's house and I throw Joy into an extended love affair. It rushes to food with enormous food, and when it eats, the body temporarily becomes very huge. She is simple, ignorant, but she can not but love her purely! Appearances Emma has orange hairs, diamond eyes, and pigtails on his hair with two purple hairbands. Emma's hair is also has a purple ribbon. Emma wears a yellow jacket with purple "E" logo, a purple skirt, dark purple pants, and the purple boots. Obese forms In episode 25 of cgi animation series call Robot Arpo, one of the twin sister friends ate a lot of pancake, then her body become fatter & bloating as she keep on eating. In episode 03 of Robot Arpo, one of the twin sister friends eating a hotdog, then her body become Fatter & Bloating while they trying to turn their parents back to normal. In Episode 01 of Robot Arpo, one of the twin sister friend eating pie after beat Lulu, her body become Fatter & Bloating as keep eating a pies. https://youtu.be/tpJoMO4nxOw In episode 07 of Robot Arpo, where one of the twin sister friends found two chicken leg after Robot took it, then she ate it as her body become fatter & bloating. In episode 11 of Robot Arpo, one of the twin sister friends ate a strawberry & her become fat without bloating at the zoo, then she become thin again after she ran from a lion. In episode 04 of Robot Arpo, one of the twin sister friends eating a food outside, her body become fatter & bloating, then she going to get that zombie hotdog, when twin sister father who turn into a zombie grab her leg, then she burp & become thin again. In episode 06 of Robot Arpo, one of twin sister friends ending a food as she watching a tv, then her body become fatter & bloating while a Robot trying to get a baby to sleep. In episode 10 of Robot Arpo, one of the twin sister escape from the house to play a baseball, until she bump into her friends as she saw her friends become fatter & bloating & really to play a baseball. In episode 19 of Robot Arpo, when a Robot pick up one of the twin sister friends, and she become fatter & bloating as she eating a hotdog, while one of the twin sister playing a toy, after the Robot pick up a bear from the zoo, she become thin again after she burp. In episode 22 of Robot Arpo, one of the twin sister friends in her fatter & bloating look as she watching tv as she began to work out. In episode 32 of Robot Arpo, one of the twin sister friends eating a cake decorate as her body become fatter, she ate a birthday cake for one of the twin sister as her body become fatter & bloating, then she become thin again after she burp. In episode 35 of Robot Arpo, one of the twin sister friends began eating all the food as her body become fatter & bloating during the twin sister father birthday. In episode 47 of Robot Arpo, during the rain when one of the twin sister friends ate a basket of strawberry as her body become fat, inside the house ehen she become fatter & bloating. In episode 08 of Robot Arpo, Emma began eating at new type of food that come out from the window, then her body become fatter & bloating as she began to sleepeating, then after that (including went inside the twin sister home) she burp loud & become thin again. Category:Characters Category:Female Character